A power supply is generally expected to provide a constant source of power when enabled and is often further expected to withstand and recover from transients or from stress conditions occurring at the output of the power supply. For example, a power supply may withstand various overload conditions and may include over-voltage, over-current, and over-temperature protection.
A power supply may have a regulated output voltage, wherein the output voltage is generally maintained within certain limits of a regulation specification. A limitation mechanism may be included in the power supply to limit the rate of change of the output voltage.
Following the end of an overload condition the output voltage may quickly rise and exceed the regulation limits. Although the power supply may attempt to bring the output voltage back within the regulation limits quickly, the limitation mechanism may limit the rate of change of the output. Thus, the amount of time the output voltage remains in excess of the regulation limits is extended.
Additionally, if the output voltage exceeds an over-voltage threshold following the end of the overload condition, an over-voltage protection circuit may be activated and may disable portions of the power supply. Thus, there may be a further delay introduced in the power supply recovery.
An improved mechanism is therefore desirable to provide for quick power supply recovery following an overload condition.